The Story With No Name
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Shinji and Ritsuko are supposed to get married, but what if the world tries to stop their marriage?ShinjixRitsuko.Chapter 8 co-written by KAZEONI.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to NGE, or its characters.

The Story With No Name

Chapter 1: Bread and Circuses

"Ritsuko?"

"Yes, Misato?" the blonde doctor asked.

"Have you and Shinji been fighting?"

"No, why?"

"Well, his synch scores are lower than normal, and I thought that you two might have had a fight or something."

"If you want to know what's wrong, then why don't you ask him?" Ritsuko answered darkly before storming out the door.

'Shinji, you better not have done something stupid, or I'll…' she didn't finish that thought as a technician told her that it was time for the children to get out of the test plugs.

"Alright, Asuka, you can go home."

"What about me Major?" the boy asked.

"When you're done getting changed, I need to see you in my office, Mr. Ikari."

Shinji did not like the sound of her voice, and got out of the plug and headed to the changing room.

---------------

"You needed to see me?" Shinji feebly asked, aware of what the Major was probably going to say to him. She motioned for him to close the door, and take a seat, with a serious expression set on her face. He did as he closed the door and then sat down reluctantly.

"You know why you're here, don't you?"

"I'm here because I haven't been talking to Ritsuko, right?"

"Good, so you do know why you're here. So, what have you been doing that has Ritsuko being less than her normal self?" she leaned in, with an evil smile on her lips, to scare Shinji. It worked.

"I…I've…I've been going to the mall everyday and not coming back till late, and I haven't told her why."

"So, Shinji" she said accusingly, "what _have_ you been doing at the mall everyday??" she almost drew her gun to scare him into spilling it all, but she wanted to torture him a bit first.

"I…I…can't tell you."

"Sure you can. Otherwise I draw my gun and shoot you for deceiving your girlfriend, my best friend, and for not telling me what I want to know." She had an evil smirk on her face as she said those words and Shinji didn't doubt that she meant them.

"I…I…got a job."

"And you couldn't even tell your girlfriend that?"

"Well, there's also a reason behind it…" he said letting the sentence trail off, hoping that she got the point. She didn't.

"Then tell me Shinji, what is your reason!?" she yelled at him.

He put his hand in his pocket, and he grabbed a small box. "T-this" he said pulling the small box out his pocket. She knew now what he had tried to tell her earlier, but without so many words, due to the fact that you never knew who was a spy.

----------

"Damn it, Misato, I knew you were going to yell at him, but couldn't you at least keep it down?" she asked herself. Then she heard what Misato was yelling, "_Then tell me Shinji, what is your reason!?_" She couldn't hear his response, but she didn't really want to, she'd have to get the same answers out of him later. When she didn't hear anymore yelling from either one, she started to get concerned, as Misato would have yelled at least once more before talking quietly. She stood up, and walked towards Misato's office, not knowing what she'd find.

When Misato heard the knock on her door, Misato quickly stopped gawking at what was in the little box, and mumbled to him to put it away. He did so.

"Come in" Misato said, infinitely happier than she was before. "Oh, Ritsuko, I-"

"I heard the yelling through the wall, so I wanted to make sure you weren't killing him or something."

"Nothing to worry about Rits!" Misato replied. "Right, Shinji?"

"R-right."

"Ok then, I'll be in my office." she said before turning around to head back to her office. Shinji looked at Misato and she nodded. Shinji then ran out the door to catch up to Ritsuko.

"Ritsuko, wait up!"

She stopped and turned around, to see a heavily breathing Shinji standing in front of her.

"Yes, Shinji?"

"I-I'm sorry that I kept disappearing with out so much as telling you where I was going, or even a note, but-"

"It's ok Shinji." she said, putting an arm around him as they continued to walk to her office.

AN: So, what do you guys think? And any ideas I can use to further the story would be nice. Currently working on the next few chapters, but I need some ideas.

Note: this is definitely NOT a oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story With No Name

Chapter 2: Deer Dance

"Alright, Shinji, spill it" she said once she closed the door to her office.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I mean, why have you been avoiding me? And why have you been coming home late?"

"I…uhhh…I…ahhh…" Shinji stammered, trying to think of what to say.

Ritsuko walked to her desk to pull out a cigarette, as Shinji continued to remain silent.

"Ritsuko?" Shinji asked, before she opened the drawer of her desk to get her cigarettes. She then turned to face Shinji.

"Yes?"

"C-can y-you c-c-close your eyes for a second? I-I promise it will explain e-everything."

She closed her eyes, heart starting beat faster and faster. Shinji lifted her left hand, and slid something cool and metal feeling on her ring finger. She opened her eyes as soon as it was completely on her finger and pulled him into a soul-searing kiss. When they broke their kiss, she pulled him into an embrace, and whispered in his ear, "Yes…and it does explain everything." She then pulled him tighter into the embrace and started to cry on his shoulder.

For quite some time they just stood there in each others arms, not caring what was going on the world, which was nothing at the moment, but had there been something, they wouldn't have cared enough to break their embrace.

"Shinji?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home."

"Yeah" was all that he said. They then broke their embrace and she grabbed her purse and they went headed home.

One week later…

Sitting in his test plug, Shinji couldn't help but think of the blonde doctor that was sitting in the command center, most likely watching him. He then closed his eyes and started thinking of the day that they started their relationship.

(Flash back)

"Dr. Akagi! Please just get in the plug!"

"Bu-"

"There's no time to argue, just get in!" Shinji unexpectedly yelled at her. She was aware of the danger that was near, as she was in a different country, which wasn't even near the NERV headquarters, or the Geo-Front, and Shinji was in his Eva unit, battling an Angel that had appeared out of nowhere (don't they all appear that same way?).

Shinji ejected the plug and gave the doctor little choice, so she ran up the huge unit and got in the plug.

(Flash back gets interrupted)

"You two can come out now. However, I would like to see you both in the command center before you go to change and go home" Ritsuko said.

Shinji and Asuka got out of their plugs and headed straight for the command deck.

"You wanted to see us?" Asuka asked, obviously aware of what the doctor was going to say to her.

"Yes, I do, Asuka. However, looking at the scores, I only need to see you. Shinji, you can go ahead and walk home, as I have plenty of work to do."

"Alright" Shinji said and turn back towards the elevator, and headed for the changing room.

Once the elevator door was closed, Ritsuko finally started speaking.

"Alright Asuka, what's the problem?"

"Problem? What do you mean 'problem'!?" the red head yelled.

"I mean that your synch scores have been falling rather quickly, and I need to know the reason why" the doctor said sternly.

Trying to avoid having to answer the doctor, Asuka finally said, "So what if my scores drop a little, that's-"

"Asuka, don't play around with me, I'm too smart for that. Your scores are lower than they have ever been, and if they don't start rising soon, you won't be able to pilot Eva Unit 02."

This left Asuka little choice but to answer the doctor, and she wasn't happy about it either. Then again, Asuka wasn't really happy with much these days.

When she tried to respond, however, no sound would leave her throat, and only stared at the doctor's engagement ring. The doctor soon got the point.

"So, you're jealous of what Shinji and I have, am I right?"

"It's just not fair!" the red headed pilot yelled.

"What isn't, the fact that I'm engaged, or the fact that I'm engaged to_ Shinji_?" The blonde doctor asked, putting an emphasis on her young lover's name.

At the mention of Shinji's name, all the red head could do was fall to her knees and started crying. 'That's what I thought' the doctor thought to herself, as the girl in front of her continued to cry.

After a few minutes, Ritsuko finally said, "Maya, take Asuka to the changing room, I have all the information I need from her right now."

"Yes ma'am!" Maya said, and lifted the now sobbing girl off the floor and brought her to the elevator.

'I wonder If Shinji has known about this all along, but never said anything due to the way she usually acts?' Ritsuko asked herself. She shook off her thoughts and focused on her duties that she still had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When she got home, the apartment was dark, as it usually was when she got home late. She didn't really want to eat at the moment, as tomorrow would be one of her few days off, and she could eat plenty tomorrow, so she walked towards the bedroom, and found Shinji asleep, and then changed into something more suitable for sleeping than her work clothes.

She then walked over to the bed and got in beside Shinji, and snuggled up to him before she finally fell asleep. Shinji, however, was not asleep at all. He just had his eyes closed while he continued to reminisce on the day their relationship actually started.

(Continue Flash back)

After Shinji finally destroyed thee angel, Unit 01 shut down, as the internal battery supply, had just ran out of power. Somewhat confused, Shinji asked Ritsuko how they were supposed to get out.

"Well, we're going to have wait."

"Why's that?"

"Because, when there's no power to the Unit, the entry plug cannot eject, meaning that we are trapped in here until someone gets us to a power supply."

'Well, that's just great' Shinji thought. 'I'm stuck in Unit 01 with Dr. Akagi. Oh, well, there's nothing I can do about it. At least she doesn't have Asuka's impatient attitude. And she not that bad looking…'Shinji shook his head hard. 'No, I can't think like that, I'm only 16, and she's…' his thoughts were interrupted by the blonde doctor starting to talk to him.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi?"

"Well, since it seems that we're going to be stuck in here for quite a while, I figured that we should talk…or something."

'Or something?' Shinji thought. 'What could that 'or something' be? Do I even want to know?' "A-Alright" Shinji said meekly to the doctor.

'Now's my chance!' she thought to herself. 'I don't care if he is about 10 years younger, I'm going for it!'

They started talking about small things, like the weather, how school was, and so forth, until Ritsuko finally blurted out a question that he hadn't been expecting at all.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"Do…do you have any feelings for Asuka?"

Confused and startled by her question, all Shinji gave her was a confused look before she finally spoke again.

"I only asked because it seems like she has feelings for you, but you don't notice them or something, and I've been wondering if something has been going on between you two."

"T-there's nothing going on, and I have noticed, I just chose to ignore them because she's always flinging herself towards Kaji, and the way she acts towards me."

"I see…" the blonde said letting the sentence trail off as she leaned closer to Shinji, until their lips made contact. After the initial shock that the woman he always wanted had just kissed him, he started kissing back.

(End Flash back)

After a while of remembering their first kiss, he finally drifted off to sleep.

AN: I know, it took me a while to finally post this chapter, but I had other things I had to get done before I could return to this story. Anyway, tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Inner Self'_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

The Story With No Name

Chapter 3: Gone With The Wind/No Regrets

With the "Big Day" about a month and a half away, Ritsuko needed some help preparing things, and so she had gone over to Misato's and Asuka's to try and get a few opinions on things, seeing as Shinji wasn't a control freak, and thought that Ritsuko was always beautiful, so he was of no help.

"Alright girls, look through these wedding magazines and tell which ones you think I should choose."

"I don't see why I have to do anything to help." the red head complained and argued. "I mean, Misato's you're best friend after all, and-"

"Quit complaining, Asuka" Misato yelled at her.

"I'm not complaining!" Asuka yelled back. "I just don't see the point in-"

"Stop it, both of you" Ritsuko finally interrupted. "Asuka, you're helping because I need more than one opinion, besides my own, and one more besides Misato's."

"And why's that!?" the red head fumed back at Ritsuko. "We'll just disagree on everything anyway!"

"That may be true, but I'm the one who will be picking the final details and such. And besides, I felt that I need a few women's opinions"

"Alright" Asuka mumbled angrily.

"Alright!" Misato yelled, downing yet another beer. "let's get this party started!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Akagi/Ikari residence (soon to be Ikari residence)…

Shinji just stared up at the ceiling, having nothing to really do while Ritsuko was away, and starting to wish that he had never sold his S-DAT player (though he didn't get much for it). After a while, he started to reminisce about the day they actually decided to throw caution to the wind, and become an actual couple, instead of two people with feelings for each other,

(begin Flash back)

Shinji's POV

It was a warm and sunny day outside, and yet I was in the hospital again because of the Eva fight from the day before. I opened my eyes, and there she was, staring down at me. She looked happy to see that I was relatively unharmed from the fight, even though my Eva wasn't so lucky. It had part of the left arm torn off by the Angel. That's about all I remember, besides the fact that I won, even if it was just barely.

"How do you feel Shinji?" she finally asked.

"Alive" was all I responded with. She then suddenly had tears streaming down her face, and she just threw herself down on my chest and started to cry. I wasn't sure of what to do, so I just let her cry as I stroked her hair.

Misato's POV

'How cute' I thought to myself. 'She finally gets to truly let him know that what happened in the plug wasn't just a fluke, but that she actually cares about him' I decided to just walk away smiling, 'even though I'm Shinji's caretaker, he's in good hands with her' I thought to myself again. 'They just never realized how much they needed someone like each other. Oooohhh…I bet Asuka's going to be pissed!' And I smiled devilishly at that thought, and continued walking down the hall.

Shinji's POV 

After quite some time, she finally stopped crying on me, but we just lay there, holding one another, with not a care in our little world that we created.

After a while, she finally broke the silence between us, "Shinji, about the 'incident' two days ago…" she started, searching for the right words. When she found them, she continued, "…What…I mean…when I kissed you, it wasn't just a random fluke that happens when two people start getting closer to one another. I-I meant t-to kiss…you."

Misato's POV

"C'mon, Asuka, just admit it." I teased, opening another can of beer.

"Never!!" she screamed at me.

"Aww, c'mon Asuka, I know you have feelings for him, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. Even when you yell at him, you really just want to walk right up to him and-"

"SHUT UP!!" she yelled. I laughed at how red her face was; it was red enough to pass for her Eva unit. I then gulped down my freshly opened beer, and looked back at Asuka, who was now fuming, and mumbling things under breath.

"Oh, and Asuka" I said opening yet another beer before downing it. "Ritsuko is now with Shinji so you don't stand a chance." Asuka then looked at me with a new found rage and I choked on my beer, and ran to my door and got inside just as something heavy and metal hit it.

'Phew' I thought to myself. 'That's the last time I tease an angry Asuka' and with that, I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

Shinji's POV

Ritsuko has long since gone from the room, leaving me to try and sleep in my hospital room. I didn't find much sleep that night, just thoughts of Ritsuko.

'_So, you're not as much of a coward as I said you were.'_

'Don't you mean we?'

'_Whatever. The fact remains that you proved not just me, your inner self, wrong but the world as well'_

'How is that?'

'_You really need me to tell you, eh? Alright, I'll tell you. Shinji, you now have a girlfriend, something that many people have said you would never even come close to having, and you have just proved them wrong.'_

'Then how did I prove you wrong?'

'_By asking her to be your girlfriend. That showed a lot of courage, a lot more than anyone who knows you would say that you have.'_

'Oh. Anyway, who the hell are you?!'

'_You'll find out soon enough' _the voice said in to my brain for the last time that night, as I passed out after it said the last thing.

The Next Morning…

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted to the sight of Ritsuko and Misato hovering over me.

"Good morning, Shinji" Ritsuko and Misato said. It kinda freaked me out, because they said it in almost perfect unison. But then Ritsuko leaned down a quickly kissed me.

(End flash back)

"Shinji, I'm home" Ritsuko called out.

When he heard that, he got up and went to the kitchen, and started to cook something. Ritsuko then came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his neck a few times.

"How did everything go over there?" Shinji asked.

"As I expected. All they did was argue over why Asuka should even help me, and Misato got drunk."

"Did you get their opinions at least?"

She shook her head, and then rested it on Shinji's shoulder, tired from just watching Asuka and Misato argue for so many hours, and even from just thinking about it again.

They just stood there, enjoying the silence while Shinji cooked their dinner. They ate in relative silence

After a while, the silence was started to annoy Ritsuko, and so she finally said, "Shinji, is something wrong?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, you've been quiet lately, and so I thought that something must be wrong."

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking about all the things we've been through over the past year together, and thinking about how things will be in the future."

"Oh" was all she said.

"And, I've been enjoying myself just being near you."

"You've just been enjoying the silence" she said as a fact and not a question.

"Exactly" Shinji responded, finishing his dinner and getting up to take their dishes to the sink.

"I'll get the dishes, Shinji" she said, getting up after finishing her own plate.

"Alright" he said, handing her the plate, then heading into the living room to watch some T.V. while she did the dishes.

Once she finished cleaning the dishes, she went into the living room and Shinji found an old movie for them to watch. She sat down right next to him, and put her head on his shoulder and took one of his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers.

AN: Sorry it's a bit late, but I haven't had access to my computer lately. There is going to be a lemon in the next chapter, so don't say that I didn't warn you guys, because I did. Also, it might be around two weeks before the next chapter is up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

AN: I lied; there will be no lemon in this chapter. There is a good reason though, but I don't want to give it away, so I'll give you a hint: the plot thickens. Also, there will be a lemon (or two) before the end of the story, so don't worry.

Also, Sorry it took so long to post this chapter.

This chapter is written in Shinji's point of view. Slight OOC in this chapter as well.

Chapter 4: With Oden On Our Side

Gendo's Office

"Y-you wanted to see me _**Gendo**_?" I said, walking in front of his desk and stopping about a foot and a half in front of it.

"Yes, there is" he said coldly. "Fuyutski, you are excused."

"Yes, sir" he said, saluting before he left.

"Now, to the matter at hand" Gendo said, standing up, and opening the door behind his desk; the one that leads to Terminal Dogma.

We walked in silence until we came upon the cloning tanks that are used for Rei.

Gendo just stood there, with his back to me as he started talking. "Give her up, _Third Child_." He was obviously not very pleased that I took away his play thing, his living wind up doll. Or he wasn't happy that his "doll" had fallen for that which he saw as essentially useless.

I decided to feign ignorance, though I knew it wouldn't work. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play the ignorant coward with me, because it will only get you death."

"Fine, I won't play that part, but I'm not giving her up."

"Oh, I don't recall ever giving you a choice."

"And I don't recall her ever saying she was yours." He must have felt the truth in my words, because he didn't say anything for another minute. When he finally did, he said, "Then you leave me no choice" and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"So, what's you're answer, now Third Child."

"Go to hell!"

"You first" and then there was a loud bang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fifteen minutes earlier…_

"Shinji" a soft voice said from behind me.

"What is it Rei?" I asked.

"You do realize that the Commander will likely kill you."

I laughed. This only seemed to confuse her. "I don't think I really need to worry about it, what's the worst he can do?"

"You'd be surprised."

"So, what is it you're trying to tell me, Rei?"

"I would like to help, if possible, to save you from death."

"But what about your life."

"You forget, I am just a tool to him. I would like to be something other than just a tool. This may be my only opportunity to become something more."

"Well, then, what plan of action do you recommend?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time…

"Rei, what are you doing here?" Gendo asks coldly. I look at her, and notice her right shoulder is bleeding.

"I will not allow you to kill him."

"Move aside, Rei" he said.

She just stood there. He fired again, and this one struck her other shoulder. He then fired twice more, and hit both of her legs, making her collapse on the floor. He then redirected his gun at me again.

He started walking forward to be sure that nothing could block his next shot at me. As he was about to pull the trigger again, he said, "Goodbye" and then pulled said trigger.

All time seemed to slow as he was pulling that trigger. Rei moved quickly and hit the gun from below, making it ricochet harmlessly off the ridiculously tall walls. When he was caught off guard, I jumped up and punched him in the face.

Then I proceeded to beat him up, as Rei held him very still. I was about to deliver the final blow, when I noticed the gun right by my feet. I pick it up, and walk closer, and whisper in his ear, "Goodbye" and then I bring the gun up below his chin, and I see the look of fear in his eyes for once.

I pull the trigger. Needless to say, he was gone. How Rei was able to hold him so still through the whole thing is beyond me.

I throw the gun into the LCL that runs along the sides of the passage and say, "Good thing there's no more Angels to fight."

"We don't know that for certain" Rei says, allowing Gendo's body to drop to the floor.

"Leave it to you to point out the one cloud in the sky."

She smiled genuinely at me, and we decided to get out of there before Section 2 decided to their job for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikari/Akagi Residence

"Something wrong?" Ritsuko asked as I walked in the front door and embraced me tightly.

"Not really, why?" I ask. Then, it hit me; the joy of killing _him _must have shown on my face.

"You just had a faraway look on your face, is all." 'Phew, I thought my face was betraying me. But, I probably should tell her what I did. After all, it was self-defense, and she knows how he is, err, was.'

"Okay. I…" I hesitated for a moment. "…Need to tell you something." She leads me over to the couch and we both sit down. Then she starts questioning me before I can really say anything.

"Are you having second thoughts about the marriage? Are you sick? What?"

"Ritsuko, please be quiet for a moment" I say over her questions that just seemed to go. She shut up rather quickly. She must really be worried about what I'm going to say to her.

"I…I…killed…Gendo…" her eyes went slightly wide, but she wasn't near as surprised as I thought she would be. "Ritsuko, I-" but I was stopped by her finger on my lips.

"I know Shinji, he had it coming to him."

"But-" again, her finger stopped me from speaking.

"Section 2 called just a little while ago, and said that they found him dead. They also said that you killed him. And before you say anything further, they said it looked like self defense at first, then it just looked like an old school beating. That is, until you grabbed his gun off the floor and shot him with it."

I didn't say anything as it dawns on me that Section 2 should have stopped us-or rather me- from leaving NERV. "So, then why didn't they stop us?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Section 2 said that he deserved it."

"But they're a part of NERV."

"So are you, and yet you killed the man at the top."

I opened my mouth to argue further, but closed it when I couldn't think of anything.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

I ignored her teasing and got to the point that I just realized. "Ritsuko…" I said, and let my head hang forward. "I killed someone, should you be canceling our wedding?"

"Not really, why?"

"I killed a man! You should probably be at least throwing me out on the street corner!"

"Shinji" she said softly, putting her hands on both sides of my face, and turning me head so I had to look into her eyes. "Shinji, we all have things that we have to do in order to survive, even if we don't like it, it's just something that we have to do."

I didn't say anything, I just stared into her eyes as she continued, "Shinji, I have had to kill people before as well, so my hands aren't any cleaner. If anything, your hands are a lot cleaner than mine will ever be, so don't think that I'd even come close to reacting like Asuka, or even Misato, just because you killed someone."

She then leaned in and gave me light, but very passionate kiss to try and convince me of her point. It apparently worked because the next moment, we were laying on the couch, making out.

AN: Don't worry, I didn't have you miss the lemon, all they did was make out, and hold each other tightly. Also, someone said that I should delay the whole wedding thing a bit, and actually add to the story a bit, so that's what I'm doing. Anyway, hope you liked it.


	5. the real chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

'_Inner Self'_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: this chapter is mostly about getting Asuka to admit to herself that she has feelings for Shinji, and I thank KAZEONI for the suggestion about Asuka, as it gave me the idea for this chapter. I also thank Ransumi for the suggestions, though they just wouldn't work with my writing style. Sorry to keep you from the story everybody!

Also, sorry if anyone thought I was giving up on this story

Chapter 5: Baka!

"Damn that contemptible baka!" The red headed German growled to herself as she tore through her room looking for something. She had long forgotten what she was looking for as she couldn't find it right away and has been looking for several hours now.

"Asuka, can you keep it down!?" Misato asked from the living room, where she was watching some T.V. show, half drunk.

'Grrrrr' she thought to herself. 'Why do I have to live with this drunken whore!?!'

She finally admitted defeat to her room and gave up. It didn't help when she figured out that she could no longer remember what she looking for. At that moment, her stomach decided to be hungry, and she cursed to herself again; it just wasn't her day, but then again, ever since Shinji moved out, everyday seemed to be against her.

She no longer had a slave to cook for her, so she had to learn how to cook more than just German food, though she didn't really know a lot of that, either.

Since Misato couldn't cook, and she felt like something quick, she got one of the many quick dinners that were hiding in the cabinet(s). She prepared it and quickly scarfed it down, not really wanting to talk to Misato at all that day, she quickly headed to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Dammit, why does everything have to be against me lately?" she asked herself as she fell onto her bed, face hitting her pillow. The more she thought about it, the more it came down to one thing; Shinji. She missed him, more than she would ever admit to anyone, including herself.

She continued to just lay there, even when she started to feel something wet on her cheeks that was soaking into the pillow.

"Tears? How weak I have become..." she said, muffled by the pillow. 'Do I really miss him, or just what he was able to do for me?' she asked herself.

'_That is the real question, isn't it?'_

'Who the hell are you!!?'

'_In truth, I am you, or rather, your inner self, or unconscious self, if you will.'_

'Okay, so why are you talking to me, and why now!?!!'

'_It seems that if I had continued to watch 'us' fall down the well of despair for much longer, than neither of us would survive for much longer. I just couldn't bear that, especially since I know why this is happening, and you're tormenting yourself trying to figure it out, when the answer is right in front of you.'_

'What do you mean by that?'

'_I mean, that 'we' love Shinji, and you're just too stubborn to admit it.'_

'No I'm not, and I'm not too stubborn!!!'

'_You can quit lying to me, I see your every thought, and let me tell you, you have quite a lot that consist of-'_

'Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!!'

'_Not until you come to terms with the truth, and the truth I 'speak' of, is that 'we' love Shinji.'_

Asuka's inner self had forced into something where she was analyzing her feelings, almost as if transported into a room with rubber walls and a straight jacket. The exception being that every time a "wall" was hit, she would come to accept the truth that her inner self had "spoken" to her.

After what felt like a long time, as she didn't really know how long she had spent in her analyzing state, she finally came to terms with what her inner self had said.

'_So, it would seem you have finally accepted that which is the truth.'_

'yeah, yeah. So, does this mean that things are going to get better?'

'_That depends.'_

'Depends on what?'

'_If you are willing to follow a plan that I have been thinking up for 'us' to finally have closure to this whole thing.'_

'Well, what are you waiting for, tell me already!' she thought impatiently to her inner self.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: Sorry guys, I know I haven't been posting lately, though I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so on to the story. Also, OOCness is present.

Chapter 6: Over Now

Shinji was in the kitchen making/cooking lunch when the phone rang. Ritsuko, who was just watching some T.V., muted it and got up to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Akagi? It's me, Asuka."

"Yes Asuka?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you today at some point. Alone."

"I don't suppose you can tell me what it's about?"

"Not over the phone, you never know who's listening."

"Too true. So, where and when do you want to meet?"

"How about that place where Shinji used to run to, the bench near the bottomless pit. And, how about in say…forty five minutes?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye" was all Asuka said before the line turned to static. Ritsuko hung up and headed to the dining table, where Shinji was setting the plates down with some steaming food.

45 Minutes later…

Ritsuko was walking towards the bench where Shinji could be found at times when she spotted the red headed German. She was leaning on the rail, looking like she was lost in thought when Ritsuko finally walked up behind her and asked, "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Asuka slowly turned around to the faux blonde that had asked her the question and answered, "Well, sit down and you'll find out." Ritsuko didn't like where this was heading. She had her hands in her pockets, one of which contained a gun that she hadn't told Shinji that she possessed, but only used it when absolutely necessary, and had grabbed it because it was a little suspicious. The way Asuka was acting, that is.

Asuka had never asked her for anything, especially not a "talk", so it was naturally suspicious of her to request this one. She tightened her grip on the gun and slowly sat down, making sure that Asuka wasn't going to pull anything, say, like a gun. Once Ritsuko sat down, Asuka turned back to the bottomless pit before saying, "Give him up, doctor."

"E-excuse me?!" Ritsuko asked, as she wasn't sure if she had heard the German girl correctly.

"You heard me. Give him up, you're much too old for him" Asuka elaborated.

"Why should I? He wants me, and I want him. There is no discussion."

"I believe that I didn't give you any options" Asuka said, turning around with something that resembled a gun in her hand.

Ritsuko, to say the least, was scared, but she didn't let it show. "Put the gun down Asuka" Ritsuko said, gripping her gun a little more tightly then before.

"Sorry, but I can't do that" she said, leveling the gun at Ritsuko's head. She pulled the trigger, but Ritsuko had dodged to the right, jumping out of her sitting place, and rolling on the ground before kneeling and pointing her gun at Asuka's head.

Asuka stared in shock as she witnessed the doctor dodging her attack and raising a gun that she didn't know she had possessed. Asuka slowly turned around, raising her hands, letting the gun dangle off of one of her fingers before it hit the ground.

"Now, now, doctor. I don't think it will solve anything" Asuka said, trying to convince the faux blonde doctor to not blow her head off.

"As I said earlier, there is no discussion" she said and pulled the trigger twice. Asuka tried to move, but she wasn't fast enough. She had two bullet holes going through her face, each leaking blood at an incredible rate before she finally hit the ground with a shocked look on her face. Ritsuko closed her eyes and took a few very deep breaths after lowering her gun. She then stood up and started walking back to her apartment where Shinji was undoubtedly waiting for her to return from her little trip.

"Shinji" she sighed. "I wonder how you're going to take this news?" she asked herself as she continued walking.

AN: I know, yet another short chapter. I will try to make them longer from now on, but these two recent chapters were rather short on purpose. Anyway, hope you guys liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 7: Dread And The Fugitive Mind

Streets of Tokyo-3

She wandered the streets instead of heading back to the apartment she shared with her fiancé. She was mostly in a daze and didn't really want to head back to him until she knew how he was going to react that she had killed Asuka.

She was tired, there was no denying that. She had been wandering the streets of Tokyo-3 for several hours now and hadn't really been paying much attention to anything that was going on around her.

She wasn't normally the kind of woman to react how she was reacting, but she had killed someone who was close to Shinji, even though it was a life or death situation, but still, she didn't quite want to face Shinji. Not yet.

As she wandered, she played different scenarios out in her head, but thought that none of them would compare to reality the way that reality would, but she still played them out and came up with possible outcomes for the scenarios that continued to play in her head as she continued to wander.

Streets of Tokyo-3, different location

'Dammit! Where is she?!' Shinji thought as he continued to search for his fiancé in the streets of downtown Tokyo. His search thus far hadn't yielded any results just yet, but he was not going to give up until he found her.

- Flashback -

Shinji was cleaning, as usual, when the phone rang and so he stopped what he was doing and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shinji, it's me, Misato. There's a…problem."

"What is it?"

"It involves Ritsuko" that made Shinji stand stock still as he listened on…

- End Flashback-

With Misato and the not-so-useful Section 2 out on the search as well, things should have bee looking up, but as usual, things only seemed to get worse. It started several hours ago when Section 2 reported that Ritsuko had been talking to and had shot Asuka and then disappeared. Shinji felt a little sad at the loss of Asuka, but he was currently worried about the woman that was still alive; the one he loved.

He had searched at first in all the usual spots where he thought he might find her, but hadn't come up with anything. That was when he called Misato and asked her to aid in the search. They had decided that if Ritsuko wasn't in any of her usual spots, then she would probably be somewhere on the streets of Tokyo. Possibly wandering, possibly not. Which one, he didn't really know. But right now, he was more concerned about finding her so he could be sure that she was safe and alright, as Section 2 couldn't really see if she had been hit by Asuka's bullets or not.

Yeah, some use they were. At least he had been informed that she had killed Asuka and disappeared so he could try to keep his priorities straight.

He had stopped to take a quick break when his cell phone went off. He was hoping it was Misato with some good news.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Shinji, I think I have some good news."

"You think? At this point, almost any news is good news."

"Right. Anyway, someone says that they saw a woman matching her description heading towards that café that you and I always used to go to with Asuka after you two defeated an Angel."

Shinji looked around him quickly before replying. "I'm not far from there right now. Any idea on where I should begin my search?"

"Try searching some of the back alleys near the café and the shops around it."

"Right. Thanks Misato."

"Later Shinji, you have to find her before who knows what happens." After she said that, she hung up so he wouldn't dawdling anymore, and he took off in a run towards the all too familiar back alley ways near the café.

xxxxxxxxxx

'I'm sure he's worried, and he might actually understand, but I just don't know if I can really face him just yet' she thought as she continued to wander the streets with a lost expression on her face, and dragging one her feet every so often.

Little does she know, she is close to being found by Shinji, but she would probably just ignore him if she were caught up in her thoughts except…

Shinji rounded a corner at his full speed and caught sight of his fiancé walking away from where he was currently standing, which meant that she wasn't yet aware of his knowing where she was.

"Ritsuko!" he yelled, but he didn't get a response of any kind. By that point he had started running again before he could lose sight of her. He caught up to her relatively quickly and grabbed one of her shoulders. She stopped. She had a feeling that she knew exactly who it was, but she wasn't ready to face him. She decided that running wouldn't do any good though and so decided to face the music, so to speak.

She slowly turned around and wasn't disappointed; Shinji was standing there with questioning eyes and a relieved look on his face. The way he looked at that moment let her know that nothing bad was going to happen, at least, for a little while.

She looked at his face before finally diving into him and pinning him to the ground and clutching onto him tightly as if her very life depended on never letting go of him.

xxxxxxxxxx

During the trip home, Ritsuko didn't really say anything, and neither did Shinji. Misato had attempted to start conversation, but all her attempts failed, si she just concentrated on driving Shinji and Ritsuko back to their apartment where she knew something was going to happen, but she wasn't sure of what.

In the back seat, Shinji and Ritsuko just sat there, holding hands while coming up with a way to say some things that they knew they needed to get out, but didn't want Misato around to hear.

Some minutes later, Misato was speeding off towards her apartment and Shinji and Ritsuko were just entering their own apartment in an uncomfortable silence. Ritsuko was the first to break it.

"Shinji, I…" she started, looking down from Shinji as she continued. "I'm sorry for what I did to Asuka, but-" however, she was interrupted by Shinji putting two of his fingers on her lips.

"I understand what you did to Asuka. I also understand why you started wandering, but," he paused a moment, lifting up her chin so her eyes looked into his own. "but, you really scared me. I thought something would have happened to you, like being mugged and killed or something…and…Asuka's death does hurt a bit, quite a bit, but I think I can get over it with a little time."

"Y-you're not mad that I killed her?"

"No, I understand that you had no alternatives. Right now, though, I feel extremely relieved that you are alive" she could tell he was telling her the truth as he usually did, and, she could see the relieved, yet sad look in his chocolate colored eyes. She sighed very slightly and leaned in to hug him as hard she could.

Neither one of them moved for quite a while until Shinji finally said that he was extremely tired from looking all over for her. They went to their bedroom and got in, not even bothering to take off their clothes or get changed into something more comfortable. Shinji closed his eyes and fell asleep almost right away, after Ritsuko snuggled into his chest and put her arms around him tightly and finally fell asleep.

AN: Yes, another short chapter, which, yet again, makes me a bit of a liar, but oh well. I will try to update again soon. Later dudes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

blackdeathmessenger: This chapter is co-written by KAZEONI. Also, time skip to wedding day, and lemon time (finally).

KAZEONI: A nice long one.

Chapter 8: Abracadabra

Bride's room

"Ritsuko, calm down. You're not making this any easier on yourself" She said to a very nervous and pacing doctor.

"You're right, Misato" Ritsuko said, and stopped pacing.

"You'll do fine, so don't worry" Maya said.

She sighed. "I know that, Maya, but it's just…"

"Don't be such a worry-wart. I'm sure he's feeling the same right now."

Groom's room

Shinji, though he has been ready for this moment for a long time, is more then just nervous in general, he's a nervous wreck.

"Shinji, c'mon man, stand up for Christ's sake."

"Toji, maybe we should just let him-"

"Shut up Kensuke" was all that Toji said after that.

Shinji didn't listen to either one as he kept his face buried in his hands.

Bride's room

"Maya, go see if Shinji is ready, I'm sure that people are getting impatient."

"Yes, ma'am."

Groom's room

There was a knock on the door and Kensuke went to answer it, only to have it open and smack him in the face making him fall to the floor.

"Shinji, are you ready?"

"About as ready as I'm going to be."

xxxxxxxx

The chapel that they had picked was quite large, though they didn't have all that many guests, but they didn't really care. The priest was about middle aged, and was being paid a rather large amount to marry Ritsuko and Shinji.

Ritsuko's dress was a pale shade of pink that made it almost look white, and had sleeves that went almost to her wrists. Her veil came to about her chest and she was carrying some flowers that were the most pale white of anywhere in the world and made her dress look almost like it was full on pink

She took her steps carefully, one by one, until she finally approached her very-soon-to-be husband. She didn't really pay attention to anyone or anything else when he took her hands in his and spoke his words.

"Ritsuko, from the moment I met those years ago, I knew there was something special about you. I have found it, and what it is, is that I love you, and I always will."

Ritsuko started crying and couldn't even get her words out, but it was clear that she wanted to marry that man in front of her.

"Though she had not spoken her words, it is clear that she wants to marry this man. Anyone who disagrees with the marriage of these two should speak now, or forever hold their peace." Not a sound was made. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And kiss they did. They kissed as if their very lives depended on it and it went on for about five minutes before they broke contact.

After the rather lengthy procession, which included dancing and a certain amount of drunkenness on the part of Misato, Ritsuko and Shinji finally went back to their apartment for some much needed "time alone."

When the two newly weds arrived at their apartment door Shinji surprised Ritsuko by scooping her into his arms. Ritsuko looped her arms around his neck as Shinji carried her inside he kicked the door shut before setting her down in the living room. Ritsuko's arms were still looped around Shinji's neck as he looked into her deep green eyes. 'Those eyes of hers are what stole my heart all those years ago.'

"Hello Shinji anybody in there?" asked Ritsuko as she Knocked lightly on his head bringing him out of him daze. "Oh sorry I got lost in your eyes again." Ritsuko pulled him in closer to her. "Don't you always when you look at me?" Asked Ritsuko as she moved her face closer to Shinji's. "So true." Was all Shinji could say before his lips met hers as they shared a brief kiss.

Ritsuko reluctantly pulled away from their kiss and unwrapped her arms from her new husband's neck. "I need to get out of this dress I'll be back in a bit." Ritsuko said as she turned to the bedroom. Shinji slipped off his dress coat and hung it on the back of a chair along with his vest, tie, belt, and suspenders. Shinji then walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water he then walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch took a gulp of water and looked back on the day's events. 'Boy, I thought the procession would never end.' Shinji thought as he took another gulp of water. "Sorry I took so long Shinji."

Shinji turned around and saw Ritsuko standing in the door way wearing a blue satin spa robe that went down to her mid thigh. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Shinji placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him. Ritsuko let her head rest on his shoulder. The two newly-weds stayed this way for several quiet minutes later Ritsuko asked Shinji to follow her.

She held both of Shinji's hands as she led him to their bedroom when they reached the bedroom, Shinji pulled his new wife into a loving embrace. He used his foot to slide the door shut while Ritsuko was busy unbuttoning his dress shirt. When Shinji's shirt fell to the floor he pulled Ritsuko flush against his chest engaging in a passionate kiss.

Shinji slowly moved his hands along her back he found the sash that held her robe closed and then he hooked his thumb under the strip of fabric and pulled it away from her back the loose knot in front came undone as her sash fell to the floor.

Ritsuko's robe now hung off her shoulders exposing they valley of her breasts down past her flat stomach to her pink panties. Shinji moved his hands to Ritsuko's shoulders and pulled the soft garment off, Ritsuko now stood only in her panties she blushed covering her breasts as she looked at her new husband "Shinji am I really as beautiful as you say?" Shinji pulled her back into his "Your beauty rivals even the gods. I will love you for the rest of eternity Ritsuko." Shinji said as he moved them to the bed and gently laid her down. By this time Shinji had removed his pants and was just in his boxers as he supported himself above his loving wife.

Shinji brought his head down and gave her a loving kiss his hands moved down her sides he loved how soft Ritsuko's skin was it was as if she were covered in silk. His hands then moved to her breasts Shinji pulled away form their kiss and started to gently squeeze and massage them. While Ritsuko lightly moaned at the treatment, Shinji brought his head down to her right breast and ran the tip of his tongue over her nipple all the while continuing to knead its companion with his hand. Ritsuko felt as if she were in heaven enjoying the pleasure she received.

Shinji stopped his treatment of Ritsuko's chest returning to her face. "I love so much Ritsuko." Said Shinji as he shared a quick kiss with her. "Then love me Shinji, love me like no other." Ritsuko replied. Shinji smiled and began to move down her perfect body planting a trail of kisses along her breast and stomach. He dipped his tongue into her navel as he slowly pulled down her panties; Ritsuko began panting from the anticipation as she felt his head move lower still.

Without any warning Shinji lightly moved his tongue over Ritsuko's sensitive nub her eyes snapped shut as she moaned in pure bliss. "Oh Shinji, dear god!" was all she was able to say in between moans. After a few minutes of feeling intense shock waves radiate through her body, Ritsuko could feel her stomach tighten as her climax was fast approaching. Her eyes were clenched shut; she bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress her moans she also had to grip the sheets with such force that her knuckles were white. The only thing she had no control over was the constant jerking of her head from side to side. Finally Ritsuko couldn't take any more and her orgasm hit like a tsunami.

After a moment of recovery Shinji moved up from between Ritsuko's legs and held her in a tight embrace. Ritsuko eyes were half lidded as she looked deep into Shinji's blue eyes. "Please Shinji become one with me." She begged. Shinji gave a loving smile and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Ritsuko moaned into his mouth as he slowly moved into her. Shinji was amazed how tight a fit it was for him but her tightness was hard to miss. He began to thrust at an easy pace at the start but slowly sped up over time.

They both were in a state of extreme euphoria as they continued to make love for the first time. Ritsuko's nails dug into Shinji's back as she could feel her second orgasm coming, Shinji to was on the verge of his release. "R-Ritsuko I'm close!" Shinji moaned as he began to speed up. "So am I d-don't stop Shinji please!" Moaned Ritsuko, she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him no indication that she wanted him to pull out. With one final thrust the two lovers reached their climax in unison.

Having spent most of their energy they both collapsed on the bed Ritsuko lay still in her husband's arms as Shinji pulled the sheets over them. He looked back at his new wife and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. "Rest well my love for tomorrow we leave for Okinawa and our honeymoon." With that Shinji fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around Ritsuko. As he closed his eyes he would dream of their future together.

Co-A N: Hey readers its KAZEONI I hope you are enjoying this fic, I sure am. Bye for now don't for get to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

AN: Sorry about the long wait for the chapter, but I had other ideas flowing into my head. Also, this is the last chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 9: Interruptus Honeymoonus

"Man, I can't believe this, the flight's been canceled due to weather!" Shinji said somewhat loudly as he walked over to window to check the outside conditions.

"Shinji, calm down, will you? So what, there should be another flight in a few days."

"Sorry, Rits, it's just that the both of us deserve a vacation. Besides, the weather isn't all that bad."

"Shinji, it's snowing. No matter how lightly it's coming down, it can still pose a problem."

Shinji sighed loudly. "I guess I can't dispute that. Well, let's go home until the next available flight can be taken."

xxxxxxxx

As Shinji pulled the car up to their apartment building, he got a weird paranoid feeling start to seep into his stomach. He parked the car, but stopped Ritsuko from getting out.

"Rits, I have a very bad feeling, don't get out yet."

"Relax, Shinji. You're just being paranoid." She said before she opened the door and started to get out. Nothing happened.

'Hmm…maybe I am a bit on edge. Still… I can't quite shake that feeling away…'

Just then, there was the sound of a gunshot. Panicked, Shinji looked around to find Ritsuko, only to find that was already crouched down on his side of their car.

He quickly jumped out of his seat and onto the ground out side after he forced the door open, and narrowly avoided being shot. He then quickly went over to his wife.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She responded holding her left arm close to her body. "I was hit though." 'Damn! We can't move from here without being hit, but we can't stay here either… Damn it!' Shinji thought. "How bad is it, is it broken?"

"It's not too bad, and it's not broken, it passed through the flesh and muscle." Shinji quickly took his wife's arm and ripped off one of the sleeves to the long sleeved shirt he was currently wearing and wrapped it around the wound before tying it off. "This is going to hurt." Shinji said as he tightened the knot. She cried out once in pain from the tightness of the knot, but it couldn't be helped.

xxxxxxxx 

"The subject is on the roof top. Can you see him?"

"Yes. I have a clean shot, shall I take it?"

"Yes."

There is another loud bang, and then all that's left is silence.

"Target is down."

"Good work, Bradley. Report back here immediately."

"Yes sir."

xxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Shinji asked dumbly.

"That would be Section 2 finally doing their job. Now, we should get to the NERV hospital."

[AN: It is time for the infamous timeskip

Eight years later…

"Mommy?" a little girl with brown hair and blue asked a certain faux blonde doctor.

"What is it, Yui?"

"Where's daddy?"

"I don't really know." She lied.

"When is he coming back?" Her daughter's simple question then turned into something to avoid, as the answer was complicated. "He'll let us know."

The confused little girl couldn't really think of anything else to say, so instead of trying to come up with other questions, she simply sat there, on the couch in her mother's apartment, watching T.V.

'How simple kids have it. Poor Yui, she won't even get to meet her father.

[Flashback

"That would be Section 2 finally doing their job. Now, we should get to the NERV hospital." She had said.

"Alright." Shinji said, and stood up and offered his hand to her. However, a moment later, there was the loud bang of a gun that had gone off, and Shinji fell to the ground, face first.

Ritsuko screamed loudly, and then tried to get away, only to get shot in the leg. She fell to the ground expecting her life to end any second like Shinji's had, but when the next gunshot was heard, the next body to hit the ground was that of the shooter.

[End Flashback

Ritsuko shuddered at the memory of the death of her only husband. She then fell to her knees and started crying. Yui noticed this, and tried her best to comfort her suddenly crying parent.

A few minutes later, the door burst open, and both mother and daughter turned to look at the intruder, only to end up knocking down the intruder.

"Shinji!" cried Ritsuko, who buried her face in his chest and cried hard. "Daddy?" the little girl asked as she watched her mother and father reunite.

"Yes, it's him." Ritsuko said between sobs and with her head buried in his chest still. After a few more minutes of crying, Ritsuko finally got off of him and helped him up be sure that she wasn't just seeing things.

Just then, something, no, someone started to shake her violently, but she couldn't find the source, and eventually saw darkness. The shaking kept up, but now she could hear something that sounded like her name being called by Shinji.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her. Everything around her was white, except for him. His shirt was stained with blood, and there were IV's coming from her arm. And it was dark outside the window.

"Shinji?" she asked rather feebly.

He said nothing, but started cry silently, almost as if he hadn't heard her. She took her hand that had nothing coming out of it and placed it on his hand, which was currently on her bed. He seemed to jump a little and finally noticed that she was awake. He then sprang forward and hugged her hard.

"Shinji! I can't breathe!" she rasped out. He immediately loosened his hold on her, but didn't let go.

After several minutes of this, she finally asked him, "What happened?"

He let go of her and gently placed her back on the bed, but stayed in the same place. "You were shot in the lung after you stepped out of the car. Don't you remember that?"

She shook her head slightly. "What do you remember, then?"

"Well, I remember you stopping me from getting out, and saying that you didn't like the feel of things-"

"That's probably about all that you'll have right." Said a doctor that had just stepped in to check on her.

"What do you mean doctor?"

"Well, one of the drugs that we gave her tends to put the patient into a sort of dreamlike state, and tends to distort the patients perception of realty."

"You mean, Burnipam?"

"That's the one."

"What's that?" Shinji asked.

"It's a drug used to relieve a patient's pain when it reaches a high enough point by making them dream." Ritsuko explained.

Shinji didn't really say anything further while the doctor looked at Ritsuko's overall health.

When he was finished, she asked, "Well, how am I doctor?"

"You're making a good recovery. You should be out of here in a few days."

[AN: Time for the true timeskip

Nine years later…

"C'mon you guys! Hurry it up!" a little called to her parents as they walked.

"What's your rush, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"I want to get there so I can play!"

"So impatient. Just like you Rits." Shinji said, but was immediately hit upside the head by the person his little joke had been aimed at.

"Sorry." Was all he said in response and rubbed his head in the spot he had been hit in as they continued to walk to the park with their daughter on that sunny afternoon.

AN: Again, sorry for the long wait, but I had other ideas that needed to be released before I could even think of this story again. And the drug that was mentioned earlier is a made up drug, as I don't even really know if such a drug really exists that does the same thing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this story.

blackdeathmessenger


End file.
